Traditional gaming machines such as slot machines required players to input coins in order to play the game. To avoid the need for customers to have coins or convert paper currency to coins in order to play the gaming machines, gaming machines were developed which accepted paper currency.
In order to reduce the need for gaming machines to dispense coins upon cash-out or for game wins, gaming machines were developed which dispense and receive monetary value tickets. Other gaming machine configurations have been proposed, including gaming machines which accept credit or debit cards.
In all cases, however, a player is required to provide monetary value in order to play the gaming machine. In some instances, however, a player may not have monetary funds readily available. In other instances, use of the funds may be cumbersome. For example, a player might have some funds available in a checking account but might then have to find a location to cash the check to receive currency to use to play a gaming machine.
Thus, additional solutions to the problems associated with funding of wager-based gaming remain desirable.